Some Legends are Told
by Latiwings
Summary: There's a weird family living by the edge of Rustboro. This was how it all begun. Pokemon AU! ft. Professor Kasumi 'Cass' Hamada and everyone else in BH6. Latest Chapter Summary:: It had only been a month but Cass discovered that yes, the brothers have a lot to learn at being humans.
1. Some Legends are Told

**Chapter Title ::** Some Legends are told

**Summary ::**

There's a weird little family living at the edge of Rustboro. This was how it all begun. Pokemon AU! ft. Professor Kasumi 'Cass' Hamada and everyone else in BH6.

**Author's note ::**

I really, really like Big Hero 6.

I also really, really like Pokemon.

When the idea popped to me, I couldn't stop myself. :D I'll work on HCA Chap 5 Pt 3 soon, but for now, enjoy this new AU. :P

**Dedication ::** To **Forest Sentry Koneji** for lending me her ear while I babble about this au and to all the Big Hero 6 fans who enjoyed Pokemon too. :D

**Update :: **Updated this chapter with changes, a huge, huge thank you to **Warrior Nun **for being my very patient beta reader and pointing out all my silly mistakes XD I'll update the second chappie's corrections soon.

* * *

It's cold.

It's cold it's raining it felt like Kyogre's wrath and

he couldn't feel Tadashi.

Hiro screamedwailed_trashed_ but he still couldn't hear his older brother and for the first time in his life, he felt so alone. His mind felt too quiet, too empty with this static buzz and he hated it, hated the static in his mind but he couldn't do anything about it, couldn't feel himself now, didn't know where he was and he could feel his eyes slipping shut, his feet giving out on him and

_('Tadashi...please...')_

but his brother didn't came.

* * *

It sounded like Arceus' fury.

Professor Kasumi 'Cass' Hamada shivered, clutching onto her cup of hot tea. These were the kind of thunderstorms that made people doubt if their houses were capable of withstanding nature's fury.

"Deeeeel~" Mochi purred, curling around her leg and Cass smiled, rubbing the Delcatty behind his ears. Her only other Pokemon, a Lopunny, was snuggled up to her other side. Dango made a great warm pillow to snuggle to and the three of them were providing awesome comfort to each other in this horrid night.

Suddenly, Dango perked up, her fluffy ears alert.

"What's wrong?" Cass trusted her Pokemons' instincts, especially when it saved her life countless of times against wild Pokemon and dangerous people before during her travels.

Dango pointed to the door, making worried sounds.

'There's someone outside,' Cass realized what her Lopunny was trying to say. "Mochi," Her Delcatty padded over to his trainer's side immediately, "Be ready with Sing. Dango," she looked up at her Lopunny, "Your Dizzy Punch."

Her Delcatty nodded, the starting notes for his attack already in his throat. Dango made a quick boxing movement to show that she's ready as well, moving into battle stance.

"Ready?" her two Pokemon nodded, "Okay, here goes."

Cass opened the door.

The storm was as horrible as it sounded from inside the house. It felt like facing a Rain Dance in the face, complete with thunder that echoed in her ears.

But there's no one in front of her

"Wha-?"

until she looked down.

"What the heck?" Cass mumbled in disbelief under her breath.

In front of her was a boy.

A boy.

One that looked about thirteen or fourteen years old and soaked to the bone, unconscious on her doorstep. This couldn't be happening but she leaned down and yes, he's real and not an illusion played by mischievous psychic or ghost Pokemon, not that she heard of any malevolent ones around Rustboro anyway.

And Cass was at loss on what to do. Here she was with the wind and rain blasting at her face, with an unconscious stranger boy on her doorstep and she figured she really needed to make a decision soon before she became the human equivalent of a drowned Rattata.

"Dango, help me." And like that, she made her decision and dragged the boy into her home.

The boy was in a sorry state. Cass realized he had no pokeballs on him when she was trying to get everything off of him, so she can place him in a warm bath. "I think he got robbed," she told her Pokemon. Mochi meowed.

He woke up when she tried to open his clothes.

"Hello -"

but the boy was scrambling away from her already with wide eyes, breaths in short gasps.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you," Cass held her hands up. She caught his eyes looking at Dango and Mochi and well, if he was robbed of his Pokemon then he must be feeling vulnerable. "Dango, Mochi, stand down."

Her Lopunny and Delcatty backed off, though Dango didn't looked too happy at the command.

And he's still eying at her warily.

Of course.

They can go all night like this, but Cass wasn't fond of the idea of both of them staring at each other all night long while looking like they just came back from diving near Mossdeep beaches.

"I understand that you are afraid of me," she said slowly, not wanting to startle him any further, "And I won't stop you from leaving but it's still raining heavily outside, so I think you should leave next morning? Also," she pushed the clothes she prepared towards him, "Here are some dry clothes. You should change if you don't want to catch a cold."

The boy looked at the pile of clothes, blinking once, twice, before staring at her again.

Cass sighed.

"Guest bathroom in the second room. There should be soap there," she stood up. Her own clothes felt yucky and damp. "I'm going to take a bath too. Feel free to ask Dango and Mochi for anything, they won't hurt you." As if to emphasize her point, she gave a pointed look at her own Pokemon.

Mochi meowed again while Dango looked back at her neutrally.

She left him to take her own warm bath. When she came back, Cass was happy to find the boy all dressed in the clothes she had given him, although he looked ridiculous in her loose light pink t-shirt and somewhat-too-big-for-him sweatpants but hey, it's not like she had any children so she doesn't have any clothes she can lend to him. She realized offhandedly that there's also an odd black collar around his neck.

Mochi seemed to have taken a liking to him, sprawling on the boy's lap and getting soft pats.

"How are you feeling?"

To his credit, the boy just jerked a little in surprise before facing her. He nodded slightly, still staring at her albeit with less distrust in his eyes. Rather, he was now looking at her with curiosity and even a little wonder.

"I hope you're up for some hot chocolate," she tried to tempt him to answer, sauntering into the kitchen.

No answer still.

Cass was beginning to think he's mute. After a few minutes of tinkering with water and chocolate powder she's back with two cups and two small bowls, offering the last two to her two Pokemon.

"Only have instant ones right now, hope you don't mind. Here," she handed him a mug, "So, do you have a name?"

The boy looked at her.

Then, he opened his mouth and no voice came out.

Oh.

Oh Arceus, he really was mute.

"Oh. Oh Arceus, I'm sorry," Cass was sure her eyes were wide as she hurried to get a spare notepad and pen, "Here. Let's do this again, what's your name?"

The boy twirled the given pen, touching it as though as it's a thing he never seen before. He placed the pen on the open page of the notepad and looked faintly surprised at the ink that came out.

Cass watched as his hand twitched and jerked, writing as though as he hadn't wrote in forever.

**{Hiro}** he wrote on the paper.

"Hiro, huh?" Cass smiled, "That's a nice name. I'm Kasumi, but you can call me Cass." She wanted to ask more questions, but Hiro was yawning. "Alright, bed time it is. You know where the guest bedroom is, feel free to sleep there. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Her guest nodded timidly. Mochi accompanied the boy until the two of them disappeared into the guest room and Cass sighed.

"Tonight was strange," she confessed to Dango.

The Lopunny snorted.

* * *

She found him next morning in front of her house looking rather dumbfounded.

There were no people about because Cass' house was located nearer to the edge of the city, closer to the road that eventually led to Rusturf Tunnel. That meant there were less people around here, most either already in the forest and grassy areas or in the center of the city. She didn't mind, always having preferred the peace.

Cass chose to lean on her door frame to watch Hiro for a bit. He didn't seem to realize she was there, with his back towards her.

He's staring into the air with an utterly confused look, before patting his own body. His hands eventually rested on his neck, on the weird, black collar.

A tug.

Hiro tugged at the collar lightly, before his tugs became stronger and stronger and furiously frantic and -!

"Hiro!" Cass interrupted.

He had looked like he was about to hurt himself as long as the collar was out.

Hiro turned towards her, his breathing erratic. His hands were still on his collar and his warm brown eyes were wide with a kind of fear. '_Help me!_' those eyes seemed to say.

"Let me try," Cass pursed her lips as she went closer. She could feel Hiro stiffened slightly at their close proximity but he didn't push her away so she guessed he must really hated the collar.

"Who put this on you?" the question came out as a murmur but Cass really, really wanted to know. The collar wasn't a normal black collar like she thought it was; in fact, it was made with some sort of strange metal and it seemed to be tightly locked. She couldn't find a way to take it off, not without getting a sharp object or asking a Pokemon to help. Even then, the collar's position on Hiro's neck made it harder for any dangerous actions.

Hiro shook his head mutely, looking crestfallen. He looked so lost and so young, so vulnerable. She felt her heart going out to him.

"Hey," Cass locked her eyes on Hiro's, "Hey, we'll find a way to get this out, okay? It will be alright."

She held her gaze until she got a small, shy nod from him.

"Good, now come in and have some breakfast. Then we can start figuring things out."

* * *

He still couldn't hear Tadashi.

_This stupid collar_, Hiro thought furiously, tugging at it. It had something to do with this, he was about 100% sure of it. The moment it had clasped around his neck was the same moment he felt Tadashi disappeared.

(_He remembered them getting caught off guard, he remembered them chasing with their Mightyenas and Poochyenas and the howls were terrifying -!_)

"Breakfast!"

That snapped him out from his horrid memories, the smell of something wonderful wafting up to his nose. He looked at the pile of food placed in front of him.

"Pancakes," the woman called Cass said, "I hope you like them! It's my own recipe too."

Hiro looked to his side, where the Lopunny and Delcatty are. Mochi was swallowing the pancakes as though as his life depended on it, while Dango was eating them in a milder manner. It looked safe.

Hiro took a bite.

...it's the best thing he ever tasted.

He was unaware of how many he ate until Cass sat in front of him with an amused smile. "That hungry, huh?" She let out a soft chuckle and Hiro could feel a blush rising up his cheeks. He reached out for the notepad and pen.

**{Nice}** he wrote.

Cass' chuckle became laughter at that. "I'm glad you approved," she teased lightly. Her features settled to a fonder, caring look with a small tint of worry in them. "Where do you live, Hiro?"

Hiro could feel himself stiffening defensively. Cass held up her hands again.

"I didn't meant it in a stalker-ish way," the worry in her voice was still there as she continued, "You don't have any Pokemon on you, so I thought I should accompany you home."

(_They ransacked their home, destroyed their little abode, chased them out_)

He scribbled on the notepad. {**No home}**

Cass made a small sound of surprise. "What about relatives?"

(_Tadashi_)

(_Tadashi_)

(_TADASHI_)

**{Brother}** Hiro's handwriting was horrible, but it worked. **{Guardian}**

(_Guardian, brother, protector, battle partner, best friend_)

Cass seemed to light up at that. "Let's find him then," she chirped cheerfully, "Is there any way we can contact him? Pokenav, phone, mail?" Already she took out two complicated looking devices.

**{None}** Hiro only knew one way to contact Tadashi and it wasn't working **{None. Alone}**

Cass seemed as crestfallen as he was at that. "When was the last time you saw him?" She asked. He could see the suspicion in her eyes; no, Tadashi didn't abandon him on purpose, it was an accident and he must be finding for him now, Hiro was sure of it.

(_They got separated and Hiro shrieked. He wanted Tadashi, wanted the safety but they're getting further and further away from each other and then __**nothing**_)

**{Nearby}** Hiro bit the bottom of his lip {**Finding me}**

"I see," Cass breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, if he's looking for you then we can ask around town. Meanwhile, you should stay here. It'll make it easier for him to find you if you stay in one place."

_She's right_, Hiro realized, tugging on his collar. He couldn't talk to Tadashi, couldn't tell him where he was, so it's certainly easier for his brother to find him if he stayed in one spot.

**{Okay}**

* * *

Cass kept her word and asked about Hiro's brother around town.

"It's really hard," she told Dango. Mochi was with Hiro, the Delcatty absolutely smitten with the boy. "Hiro doesn't write much about how his brother looked like." And that meant they still haven't found Hiro's brother yet and it had been three days.

Dango nodded in understanding. Cass smiled at the Lopunny.

The bright side was that Hiro was much more relaxed around her now. He smiled a little more, played with Mochi and even Dango was warming up to him. He looked a little less lost, a little less vulnerable and Cass had took the liberty on buying him some clothes that actually fitted him, even a hoodie that she had caught him staring in awe at. It had the bonus of covering that awful, unbreakable collar.

Hiro was growing on her, Cass thought fondly. Was this how settling down felt like?

If she was younger, she would have balked at the idea. Cass had always been the adventurous type; even now she's only staying in Rustboro for a few more weeks before starting her research travel around Hoenn again.

The sound of her Pokenav ringtone startled her. Dango was quick to fetch her device from her bag in her office.

Oh, it's Robert. Cass supposed he was worried that she didn't' show up in their lab for a few days now. "Hello, Robert?"

"Cassie, good morning," came her colleague's voice, "How are you feeling?"

Cass blinked. "I'm fine and dandy, thank you for asking?"

"Oh," Robert sounded surprised, "You weren't sick?"

Ah, that explained everything. Cass let out an amused chuckle, though she really appreciated his concern. "I'm not sick, I just got caught up with some matters," she spared a fond gaze at a napping Hiro on her sofa, "What's up with the call, Robert?"

"I would have called to check up on you anyway, it had been three days," he paused, "but I actually have something else I need to show you, right now. Abigail dropped off something interesting and I think you would know a thing or two about it."

"I see," Cass couldn't deny it, she's curious. Very curious. "I'll be there in a few."

Hiro woke up to the sound of Cass saying goodbye and ending the call on her pokenav. She looked at him, sitting up blearily and sleepy.

Cass really didn't want to leave him alone at home.

She didn't know how he would take loneliness with her to be with him.

Besides, it's not like Robert would mind if she brought him along with her.

* * *

Professor Robert Callaghan was a relatively well known professor from Sinnoh that specialized in ghost and psychic type Pokemon, or more specifically, Pokemon with abilities to warp dimensions. It had been his life study for a very long time, inspired from Sinnoh's famous legendaries of space and time.

Cass would know. They were childhood friends.

"Robert," Cass greeted as she walked into his home lab, Hiro trailing behind her. Mochi walked beside the boy but Dango chose to walk by the side of her trainer.

"Cassie," he greeted back. His attention trailed over to Hiro. "Oh, and this is...?"

"My..." Cass suddenly realized she never really thought about how to refer Hiro as, "Well, I found him injured and I took him in. What do you call someone like that?"

"Good point," Robert chuckled. "Hello there, kid. Nice to meet you."

Hiro looked at the hand that was offered to him and tentatively shook it. He then quickly took out the notepad and scribbled a **{Hello too}**

The professor raised an eyebrow.

"He's mute," Cass explained, "His name is Hiro."

"That will be useful in keeping secrets," her colleague smiled in amusement. Robert led them over to his table.

"Secrets?"

"Abigail dropped off something interesting this morning," Robert smiled, "She's doing well. She's heading to Slateport next, something about checking out some water edge Pokemon."

Cass was close friends enough with Robert to consider Abigail her niece. "That's good to know," she said sincerely, "But what's this top secret object thing?"

"I have my suspicions but you'll need to confirm it for me Cassie." The professor looked at Hiro and chuckled warmly. "I trust you not to spill it out, okay Hiro?" Hiro nodded shyly and Robert ruffled his hair. "Good kid."

Hiro ducked aside and hid behind Cass.

Robert let out a bark of laughter and took a box down. "She retrieved this from a few thugs declaring themselves as Team Aqua from near Meteor Falls," he patted the box, "Apparently they called this a Soul Dew."

Soul Dew.

At that word Cass perked up. She did knew of that item, knew it as well as the warmth of a certain set of memories close to her heart. Behind her, Hiro's eyes widened at the word.

Robert's smile became wider at Cass' reaction. "That's why I'm asking you," he spoke softly, opening the box, "You would know how authentic this is." With that, he clicked the box opened.

The Soul Dew sat in the middle of the box, cushioned by protective padding.

The jewel was silvery, gleaming and glowing with an ethereal feel. There's something about it that sung of power and soul and harmony, the mists in the middle of the orb swirling in hypnotic waves.

It felt just like how she remembered- no, it felt like way _more_.

It felt like...

_('Cass Cass Cass you can't catch me!')_

"It's real," Cass breathed out in awe, "How did they get their hands on this?"

The Soul Dew.

A precious item thought to be a myth, belonging to legendary Eon Dragon Pokemon Latios and Latias. Of course research have shown that the Eon Dragons were one of the legendaries that have multiple numbers, that lived in flocks, meaning there would be more than one Soul Dew in existence but these orbs were important to them, important enough to be considered very, very rare.

Important, because it was said a Soul Dew consisted of the souls of deceased Latios or Latias, the heritage of an important family or close friend.

Anger surged through Cass at the implication of how the Soul Dew was acquired. "...They better not kill one of them for this." Beside her, Hiro flinched at the fury in her voice.

"...We don't know," Robert closed the box, "I'm so sorry Cassie." He understood how important the issue of the Eon Dragons were to her; she told him stories about them when she was younger. "If this is real," he picked the box up and placed it in Cass' hands, "Then I believed you are the best person to protect it."

"...Me?" Cass couldn't believe her ears, "Are you sure Robert? I only have Mochi and Dango to protect it. What if those Team Aqua people come to try and snatch it back?"

"They are fine Pokemon," her colleague quirked a smile, "And you're a fine trainer. It will be fine, Cassie. We'll figure this out together, alright?"

Cass nodded, feeling overwhelmed. From the corner of her eye, she caught Hiro staring at the box in her hand with an almost hungry look in his eyes.

_How strange_.

The journey back home was silent.

* * *

That night, Dango woke her up.

Her Pokemon gestured to her to be quiet, before leading her to sneak out of her own room. Hiding behind a wall, she watched as Hiro crept up to the box containing the Soul Dew. He stopped to write something on his notepad, leaving it on her dining table.

For a moment, he looked like he flickered for a bit.

Then he took the box, before opening her front door and walked out of the house.

Cass let out a breath.

Did Hiro just stole the Soul Dew?

An old memory came into her mind, one that she treasured, one that she remembered because of the Soul Dew and the way Hiro had flickered just for a bit...

She hurried after him, stopping only to quickly read the note left behind.

**{Thank you}**

* * *

Hiro felt genuinely sorry.

Cass had been really, really nice. She had treated him well, had been kind to him and it had made missing Tadashi a little more bearable. The way she talked about the Eon Dragons with Professor Robert had only made Hiro much fonder of her, but...

He clutched the box closer to himself.

This.

This was theirs.

(_They ransacked their home and he could hear Tadashi howled in fury and -_)

Hiro took the Soul Dew out of the box, discarding that horrible container aside.

The jewel gleamed underneath the moonlight, pulsing in the rhythm of his heartbeat. He let out a content sigh at the massive power concealed inside the jewel, humming beneath his fingertips. With this, he could finally find Tadashi and they could finally go away, go far away from -

"Hiro?"

He jumped, startled by the sound. Turning around confirmed his worst fear; Cass stood in front of him with Mochi. A rustle behind him and Dango appeared, cutting off his escape route.

He had been so close.

He had been so close to escaping and now he's cornered. Hiro couldn't help the whimper coming up at the back of his throat.

(_Tadashi, Tadashi_)

"Hiro?" Cass said softly, "What are you doing with the Soul Dew?"

He couldn't answer, he did leave the notepad and pen on the dining table. Even if he had those Hiro didn't think he could write, not with how he's shaking so hard.

Cass, in the end, was only human.

She wouldn't understand.

But Cass looked at him with those kind eyes and said, "...You're not human, are you?" and Hiro froze.

(_How did she know how did she know he had been so careful_)

There was a sudden rustle in the breeze, a slight gleam by the moonlight. Hiro recognized those signs.

(_Nii-chan!_)

Dango and Mochi both perked up, sensing something was different but they were too late when suddenly, something invisible and utterly furious dived and tackled Dango out of the way.

The Lopunny shrieked, hitting a nearby gate. Mochi hissed, ready to take the new opponent on but the Delcatty could do nothing when the invisible force tackled him out of the way as well.

Invisible to them, that's it. Hiro could see him just fine.

(_Tadashi, __**TADASHI**_)

Hiro could feel his heart skipped a beat.

Everything was going to be alright, Tadashi was here, the Soul Dew was in his hands, everything was about to go back to being normal. The last week would feel like it didn't happen and everything was going to be fine.

But then, his brother flew up and angled himself at Cass and Hiro recognized that stance anywhere. He's going to hurt her and suddenly, Hiro remembered how kind she was to him for the last few days and no, he didn't want her to get hurt.

(_No, no, no Tadashi don't_)

Tadashi could not hear him.

Tadashi could not hear him because of this infernal collar and Hiro felt like screaming but he knew there will be no sound from his throat. There's only one way, then.

Tadashi let out a silent howl and dived and Hiro threw himself in front of Cass.

(_Tadashi, no!_)

He could feel the sharp winds cutting through his own feathers and felt his own illusion faltered just for a tiny bit. That was nothing compared to Tadashi though, who dropped his invisibility entirely, eyes wide and heavy breaths.

Cass let out a soft gasp behind him. Hiro would too, he guessed, if it was the first time he saw his brother in all his glorious form.

Tadashi however, was not amused.

The Latios in front of them let out a furious cry, gesturing at Cass angrily. Hiro didn't need to hear his brother's voice to know what's he's trying to say.

(_'Hiro are you mad!? Why are you protecting someone who could hurt you?'_)

But he couldn't answer Tadashi, couldn't answer his currently very furious older brother. Tadashi let out a huff, reaching out and pulling Hiro's hand, pushing the boy behind his levitating form.

(_What? No no no Tadashi you don't understand!_)

Hiro reached up and smacked his brother's wing, if only to stop his older brother from recklessly diving in again. Reckless because Hiro could see that Tadashi was actually injured. There were open wounds and bruises littering his form, much to the younger's chagrin.

Tadashi let out a surprised yelp before spontaneously turning towards Hiro and cuffing the younger back on his head. It's Hiro's turn to let out a silent yelp and when he looked up, he met Tadashi's confused gaze.

Oh.

Right.

Hiro pulled down the collar of his hoodie, revealing the horrible, black collar on his neck.

(_This, this was blocking he's own psychic abilities. This horrendous collar_)

His older brother let out a disgruntled sound. Tadashi's eyes glowed, taking the Soul Dew from Hiro's hands into his own paws.

The jewel gleamed and pulsed for a bit, before letting out a softer, silvery-blue glow that mirrored in Tadashi's eyes as he harnessed the great power of the Soul Dew, focusing it on the collar.

A pause.

Tadashi forced more power into his Psychic and finally, with a satisfying squelch, the collar twisted open.

A series of image, sensation, emotion flooded into his mind and Hiro reeled for a bit. He had gotten used to the silence for the last three days and to get back his telepathic abilities, while appreciated, was a little too much at one shot.

("Hiro?")

("Tadashi!") Hiro lunged into his older brother's paws, hugging the older Latios for dear life, ("Tadashi, Tadashi, _nii-chan_ I missed you!")

The older Latios purred, nuzzling Hiro's hair. ("I've been worried,") Tadashi admitted, ("I couldn't find you, I couldn't even sense you! I'm glad you're okay. Now...") The older dragon Pokemon turned to face Cass again, red eyes narrowed threateningly.

Cass, to her credit, held her ground, staring at the older Latios back. Mochi and Dango were in their battle stances in front of her.

Hiro was having none of it.

("No, you're not hurting them,") he argued, ("Tadashi, she saved my life. I forbid you to harm her.")

Tadashi let out a disbelieving noise, eying the professor critically. This woman...saved Hiro's life?

Hiro, on the other hand, turned towards Cass with an apologetic look. ("I'm sorry how this turned out,") he's usually all snark and sass but he just got his voice back and he really needed to thank her. Also, he's itching to ask a question. ("How did you guess I wasn't human?")

Not just a petty thief, but a non-human. How did she jump to that conclusion so fast? What gave him away?

Cass paused. "You have a nice voice," she gave a tired smile, gesturing for Mochi and Dango to stand down. "It's a long story, actually, but let's head back home first?" She eyed Tadashi. "He looks like he could use some medical help."

Tadashi shook his head. Hiro rolled his eyes and hit him on his other wing.

Cass couldn't help but laugh at that as she led the two of them back to her home.

* * *

("Hiro!")

The small Latios laughed at the hot milk that he splashed on his older brother's face. It felt good to be able to drop his own illusion, to be able to fly and levitate again, to have full control over his own psychic abilities. That collar had been horrible.

Beside the older, resting Latios, Cass laughed while wrapping a bandage around Tadashi's injured paw. The scratches, claw marks, dirt and wounds had been enough for Cass to wince and promptly sent the older Latios to bath first before applying medicine on every injury she could reach.

So now she has two Latios sprawled on her sofa.

"What happened, really?"

Tadashi felt reluctant to tell, but Hiro seemed to trust this person a lot and he wasn't feeling any ill-intent from her. ("We were chased out of our lair by some humans,") he mumbled, a satisfied smile lighting up his face when Hiro snuggled up to his side. He licked the top of Hiro's head. ("We got separated as they chased us. I got away safely, but you obviously didn't.")

Hiro sighed, nuzzling his brother's feathers. He could hear the regret in Tadashi's voice. ("Not your fault,") the younger Latios purred, ("I tried some stupid maneuver that I can't even remember. And then they got the collar on me.") He flopped aside with a soft giggle, before blinking up at Cass. ("Your turn.")

"The Soul Dew," Cass murmured, sipping on her own hot milk, "It's been a long time since I talked to a pair of Eon Dragons."

Tadashi and Hiro blinked.

("You've met some of us before,") the older Latios' attention was caught entirely.

"A mated pair," Cass leaned back, a fond sigh escaping her. Her eyes glazed over, her mind lost in the memories. "I was so young when I met them, Arceus bless. We could have been friends forever, but my family moved to Sinnoh."

At this point both Eon Dragons were looking at her with full attention.

"They used to take on human forms and play with me," the woman swirled her cup of milk lightly, "We used to be such good friends. Tomeo, Maemi and Cass, the three mischievous kids of the town." Cass giggled at the memories. She never knew what they saw in her, saw in the little kid who did nothing but ruffle their feathers and tugged their ears. They mated just before she left for Sinnoh, with promises that they would meet again in the future.

("Tomeo...and Maemi?")

Cass looked up at hearing the disbelief in Tadashi's mental voice. "Yeah," she answered slowly, "Tomeo and Maemi. They were fond of those names from a children movie we first watched together."

("...Those were what our parents used to call themselves.")

Now it's Cass turn to stare in disbelief at Tadashi. Beside his brother, Hiro's jaw dropped as well.

The older Latios looked downwards, using a lightly powered Psychic to pull Hiro closer to him. ("...Mom and Dad were very fond of those names.") Fond enough that Tadashi could remember that they used the same name again and again when they blend into human population once in a while.

Fond enough of humans to give Tadashi and Hiro human names, with wishes that they would make friends.

Cass sucked in a shaky breath.

"...where are they?" she finally asked. For the first time since Hiro met her, she looked vulnerable. "Where are they now? Please, I need to meet them again." After all those years, she wanted to meet them again.

They promised.

But Tadashi looked away.

("When I was younger, we were ambushed by rogue hunters...") the older Latios' voice was quiet. He was the only one who could still remember the shreds of that night, remembered how their parents had tucked the two of them into a safe place, how their mother stood guard and took down the remaining hunters with her life when they got through their father.

Hiro only remembered tears and crying.

Cass choked back a gasp.

"That Soul Dew," she blinked away the beginning of tears, "Oh Arceus..."

Legends had always, always stated that the Soul Dew contained the souls of deceased Latios and Latias.

"May I?" Cass held out her hand for the Soul Dew. She tried her best to keep her voice from cracking, but it faltered just a bit. After all, she had waited so long, had become a traveling trainer and eventually even a traveling professor in hopes of meeting them again.

Arceus, why?

Tadashi hesitated. Then, he levitated the Soul Dew over to Cass.

Once the jewel touched the woman's fingers, it gleamed. There's something about the jewel that seemed to sing to the three of them in the room and a kind of warmth washed over Cass.

_("Cass,")_ she fancied hearing a voice, the light tinkle of Maemi's laughter, the soft rumble of Tomeo's chuckle.

Her eyes widened and she clutched on to the jewel for a bit. Quiet tears rolled down her cheeks, dripping and a few landing on the jewel itself, making it glow a little bit brighter.

The two Latios were mindful enough to keep quiet.

_("Cass, we're so sorry")_

_..._

"That settles it, then," Cass started after a few minutes, a hand going up to wipe her tears, "The two of you, stay with me. I'm not going letting any danger befall on Tomeo and Maemi's children." The thought of how the two of them came to meet her, how they were hunted down by Team Aqua were a striking similarity to how Tomeo and Maemi had died and the thought of it chilled her to the bone.

Tadashi looked like he was about to protest, but a small tug on his side made him look down at Hiro.

The smaller Latios looked thoughtful and there was a kind of longing in his eyes. Cass was offering them a place to settle down and make their nest, offering them a warm, permanent home and Hiro liked the idea, liked her.

Hiro blinked once slowly, before looking up at Tadashi with wide eyes.

Tadashi gave in.

("Alright,") he bowed his head, ("Thank you for taking us in Miss Cass.")

Cass wiped the last of her tears away, giggling at Tadashi's formal tone. "Call me Cass," she laughed, before a thought entered her mind, "Well, I'm technically your parent's friend, so I guess Aunt works too."

("Aunt Cass,") Hiro tried it out, ("It sounds nice.")

Another protector, guardian, home.

The three of them ended up exchanging silly stories that night. It was tentative, it was dipping their toes on uncertain waters but it was warm, warmer than it had been for a very long time for the three of them and it's happiness.

The start of a little family.

* * *

**Headcanon and notes ;;**

\- Meet Aunt Cass' Pokemon, Mochi the Delcatty and Dango the Lopunny. XD They are pretty high leveled, because Cass used to be a traveling trainer before she settled down to be co-professors with Robert Callaghan. Mochi was obviously Mochi and Lopunny was picked because of the feminine fighting figure, as a nod to the fact that the original versions of Aunt Cass has a tattoo on her arm (Dango because Mochi is a sweets name so yeah)

\- Cass is currently a traveling professor of sorts. She travels around herself to collect data and stuff. Her favorite things to do are feeding, guiding and pampering young, budding trainers along the way. She does have a house in Rustboro if she ever needs a break.

\- Robert and Cass became friends when Cass moved to Sinnoh. Their curiosity made them fast friends and Robert called her Cassie.

\- Not shown in this fic, but I actually have a list of Robert Callghan's full Pokemon team. His main Pokemon was a Probopass (an allusion to his field of magnetic in BH6 XD). The fact that he studied space and time was a heads up to the fact that he worked on the portal in BH6 :)

\- Meet Hiro and Tadashi, the Eon siblings! :D I considered making Tadashi and Hiro Zoroark and Zorua respectively, because Zorua represents Hiro's mischievousness and Zoroark represents Tadashi's overprotectiveness perfectly.

However, I felt like I want to follow the 'sibling' tone a little more (Zorark and Zorua were mother and son in the movie) and the Eon Dragons' movie not only represent sibling-ship at it's finest (Latios was mischievous and in the same time overprotective of his really adventurous, alley-way loving, naughty sister) but also the status of them being legendary (The Hamadas were sort of legendaries in their own right), extremely intelligent (genius thing). Besides, Latios had the tendency to fish Latias out of trouble (*rolls eyes at obvious situation parallelism*) and they lost their parents when they were young as well, not to mention by the end of the movie the older brother died *sobs slowly* I felt like it works better that way :D

Some other points were that psychic abilities were a heads up to Hiro's neurotransmitter. Also, you guys could take a look at the pokedex entries for Latios, they describe Tadashi so well. The fact that Latios could fly at jet speed is an allusion to Tadashi's awesome moped driving skills and Hiro's epic flying maneuvers.

\- Cass met Tomeo the Latios and Maemi the Latias by getting lost. The Eon pair (who were about teenage then) took pity and helped her and they became fast friends. Cass took pride in keeping their secret as legendaries and they used to play all sorts of games together.

\- Tomeo and Maemi are the human names Tadashi and Hiro's parents picked up for themselves. They took it from the first movie they watched with Cass (fun tip: It's called Big Hero 6 XD) and Maemi was fond of the names Tadashi and Hiro, which she passed down to her children. XD

\- Personal pokemon headcanon; when a Latias or Latios pass away, their body disappears and creates a Soul Dew, usually passed to children or close relative as a massive power source. It is possible to drain all the power and result in the destruction of a Soul Dew (like in the Pokemon Heroes movie) but for that to happen, the user itself would be massively injured, or in worst case scenario, leads to death, in which the Soul Dew is remade once more. It is considered a gift for emergency situation, a way for the dearly departed to protect their living loved ones.

\- Settling in human population instead of the wild means Tadashi and Hiro takes on their human form a little bit more often. While Tadashi's careful not to make people suspicious of him, Hiro was a little bit more reckless (especially since he knows now that he's safe). The younger Latios loved to explore the city and try all sorts of things and Tadashi's always worried that someone would find out about them being legendaries and take advantage of Hiro pffft.

\- A Latios or Latias has control on their mental voice projection. They can choose who can hear it and who couldn't. Tadashi and Hiro shared a nearly 24/7 (most of the time it is 24/7) psychic bond. Other cool abilities are sight-sharing (in which a sibling can project the image of what the other sibling is seeing. Like, Hiro could project to other people and in the same time see what Tadashi is seeing should they chose to sight share) and psychic abilities like levitation. The fact that they are dragon type also meant that they have dragon fire breathing abilities yes.

\- Eon Dragons don't really shapeshift. They just angle their feathers to refract the light and create an illusion or to turn invisible. :D

\- I have this image of Tadashi trying to find a job to help support Aunt Cass' livign costs for them (especially after he figured out how money worked). He ended up working in a Pokemon Center part time yes (Most handsome nurse? XD)

\- I been playing around with this AU in my head and the original draft was the team finding out that Hiro was a lost Latios (as you can see above, I scrapped that and changed it to Aunt Cass). I have the everyone's Pokemon team and living places plus background written and planned out though (Even Baymax yes) XD So in this version, Aunt Cass would eventually start traveling again and she'll stop by to meet the team for a bit. Hiro had a lot of fun pranking them as first meeting (Tadashi was not amused).

* * *

I hope you guys liked this AU as much as I loved the idea of it :D


	2. Being Human

**Chapter Title ::** Being Human

**Summary ::**

It had only been a month but Cass discovered that yes, the brothers have a lot to learn at being humans.

**Author's note ::**

This is short and took longer than I thought, but yes, transition chappie (also lots and lots of fluff). You guys are free to tell me what you think about this universe (if you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them, you never know I might just love them enough to write them into the story! :D I'm sure you all have lovely ideas that I couldn't dream of)

**Dedication ::**

To **Shoyzz** and **Link Fangirl01** for being such supportive people. Also, thank you to all the kind reviewers and enthusiastic readers! :D

**Update :: **Late update to incorporate **Warrior Nun's **corrections :D

* * *

"Dialogue" - Normal

_'Dialogue'_\- Thoughts

("Dialogue") - The brothers' mental voice

_(Dialogue/sentences)_ \- thoughts/feelings

Attack \- Pokemon Move

* * *

**Week 1 - In which there were fishes.**

The first time Cass was rudely reminded of the fact that the brothers were not in fact, human was the morning after she accepted the two of them into her home.

("Morning!") Hiro chirped in a tone far too cheerful, and promptly turned back to eating a raw fish.

Cass stared.

There was a pile of raw fish on her table.

Before she could ask how, why, when and where the hell did these fishes came from, Tadashi came back with more. The older Latios flew in by the back door, dropped his invisibility and dropped more fishes on the table. He leaned over and ruffled Hiro's hair before noticing her.

("You can have some,") Tadashi offered politely, ("If there isn't enough, I can always hunt more.") Behind, Hiro made a small, delighted sound, chomping down on one of the newer, fresher fish.

Cass shuddered.

While the fish was offered in good gesture, the idea of biting into uncooked fish was enough to make Cass sick.

So Cass decided that yes, she would introduce human food to them.

**::::**

Tadashi was the one who ended up having a flair for cooking. She had introduced a few simple recipes at first, only to find him going through her cooking books to learn more.

("Hiro likes human food,") was the older Latios' reason. While she 100% believed him (she could see the older Eon dragon spoiled Hiro rotten), Cass didn't miss Tadashi's own interested look.

She might not wake up to a pile of raw fish on her table anymore, but once in a while she would find freshly caught fish in her refrigerator.

* * *

**Week 2 - In which there were cheap horror flicks.**

Week two and Cass was comfortably on her sofa watching a cheesy horror flick with the two Latios nearby, the dragons sprawled on her other sofa like big Pokemon plushies sold in Lilycove department store.

**ARGHHHHHH!**

Cass gave an unimpressed stare at her own TV as the woman in the movie screamed, her Gengar swallowing her whole and chewing her to bits, complete with cheap, fake blood.

Honestly.

Cass figured she would at least be 10% more fearful if not for the fact that she also happened to work with a leading expert on Ghost Pokemon behavior (thank you Robert). Most Gengars were loyal to their own trainer, unless said trainer abuses them, in which case Cass didn't quite see a problem with said trainer getting some form of bad luck.

A loud squeal sounded from the side.

Cass blinked.

That wasn't the TV.

("I won't let that Gengar get you,") Tadashi declared fiercely, ("if we ever meet one, they'll have to go through me first!") The older dragon's feathers were all raised, bristling in protective stance. Hiro was notably closer to his brother with wide eyes.

...

Did they just thought...?

Cass couldn't quite suppress her giggle at the scene. The sound drew the attention of both Latios. "It's not real," she explained at their confused looks, "That woman didn't really die. It's all acting."

And the next hour was spent teaching them all about the world of actors, actresses and acting.

Later that night, when Cass dropped a blanket over the two Latios (they both fell asleep on the sofa), Hiro looked up at her blearily.

("Wasn't me,") he mumbled, before his head drooped on top of Tadashi's neck, ("The squeal was all nii-chan's...")

Cass hid her amused snicker.

* * *

**Week 3 - In which there are pokeballs**

In the hindsight, Cass should have expected this issue, having been a trainer herself but then there's a reason they say third time's the charm and this was week three.

It happened in the morning, Cass humming away at the kitchen making breakfast. Today's morning meal was pancakes, mixed with fresh pecha berries for sweetness. It would definitely go well with the Combee honey Cass bought yesterday; if there was anything she missed from growing up in Sinnoh it would be their native honey.

Beside her, Tadashi helpfully mixed some fresh cream, poured coffee and milk to mugs and washed used plates all in the same time. It had taken a while to get used to, to see her kitchen utensils floating around in Tadashi's Psychic, even when the older Latios donned his human form.

"I think everything's about done," Cass was pleased with what they have so far, "It's a good time to wake our resident sleepyhead."

Tadashi chuckled, setting down the plates and cups. In the last few weeks, he had gotten to know Cass a little better, to build his own perspective of her. He totally saw why his parents have liked her; Cass was nothing but absolutely doting, loving and generally a very nice person.

She had the kind of warmth their mother used to have. Tadashi couldn't help but bask in.

("In a second,") Tadashi hummed. In his mind he reached out, instinctively heading to where his brother was, where his mind voice would be

("Knucklehead, wake up, it's time for breakfast,")

Only to get _nothing_.

Immediately a wave of anxiety hit the older Latios hard. Behind him, the bowl of fresh cream he was still mixing fell, Cass barely catching it with a surprised _'Holy-!'_

("Hiro!")

Tadashi couldn't understand. How did he miss his brother disappearing from their mind connection? He reached out for Hiro frantically, HiroHiro_Hiro_ please-

How strange.

Their connection was still intact.

The last time the collar had shut his little brother down, the warm hum of their mental connection had snapped so abruptly it sent the older Latios reeling. It had been pure agony, having the mind space that they shared for so long disappear so abruptly, leaving nothing but dreadful, dreadful silence. This time though, the connection was still there, the warm undercurrent of their bond still strong and intact.

It made absolutely no sense.

Without another moment's thought, Tadashi quickly made his way to the room the brothers shared. Behind him, Cass whispered to Mochi to get Dango, from where the Lopunny was practicing in the garden. She herself prepared for an intruder, just in case.

Tadashi opened the door.

Nothing.

Nothing, as in nothing was out of place. The only thing that's missing was that his baby brother's not sprawled out on their bed, with his feathers ruffled and loudly snoring. The older dragon could already feel his own feathers rise in agitation.

("Tadashi!")

Tadashi blinked at the mental voice. How...how could he suddenly hear Hiro again? The younger Latios' voice was smaller though, almost like a whisper.

Was his brother hiding? Invisible? No, that wasn't possible. Even invisible Tadashi could sense Hiro's location easily, not to mention that Tadashi could see him if he looked closely enough.

("Tadashi! Look here!")

Where...?

("Oh Arceus you nerd, look down!")

Tadashi looked down.

There's an Ultra Ball on the floor, tipped a little to the right. It shook once, twice, stopping for a bit before shaking again.

Tadashi's eyes widened.

He picked up the Ultra Ball and looked closer. The top of the ball was semi-transparent, showing a very disgruntled, unamused Latios.

("...Hiro?")

("A good morning to you too,") Came Hiro's flat reply, ("Now will you get me out of here?")

**::::**

("...You thought the Ultra Ball was food.")

("I was hungry!") Hiro protested, stuffing a pancake or two into his mouth, ("It smelled great and I just woke up so my stomach was the one doing all the thinking!") He levelled a rather unremarkable glare at Tadashi, who was trying very, very hard not to continue laughing.

Jerk.

"I'm so sorry Hiro," Cass couldn't quite hide the amused smile either, "Mochi must have been playing with one of the spares." She had lived with two pokeball-marked Pokemon for so long that she forgot that Tadashi and Hiro were considered wild Pokemon, thus meaning empty pokeballs could still work on them.

It probably didn't help that Hiro had nearly zero experience in fighting off a pokeball's influence, much less an Ultra Ball.

Needless to say, Cass made sure she kept her spare pokeballs away neatly, in the case something like that happens again.

(She did one day wake up to a laughing Hiro and a disgruntled Tadashi inside another pokeball, though)

* * *

**Week 4 - In which it's all in the name**

It's week four and it started with a random old lady at the market.

By now Cass thought it was a good idea to bring the brothers shopping with her. It's a good way to see how well their disguise could hold up to human crowds, valuable info for blending in.

"Aren't you a cutie!? And you, my, how handsome! What are your names?"

Of course, it was really bad luck that the market so happened to so crowded to the point Cass actually got separated from them. By the time she reached where the boys were ( looking like they were being interrogated by an old woman), they already had their names scribbled on a notepad and Hiro looked ready to bolt.

"What are your last names though - oh! Cass!"

"Mrs Matsuda," Cass greeted, "I see you met my boys."

"Your boys?" Mrs Matsuda's eyes brightened, "You have to tell me all about them!"

Thank Arceus that Cass knew how to politely declined, swooped both boys in one go and exited without much of a drama.

**::::**

("I don't get it.")

"Hmm?"

("What are last names?")

They were safely in the house now, both Latios dropping their disguises and sprawling in exhaustion on the sofa. Cass considered buying bean bags.

"They're family names," she explained, "It tells you which family you're from. Mine is Hamada, so my full name's Kasumi Hamada. People would know that I'm from the Hamada family, and that anyone with the same family name usually would be a relative of mine."

("Like a flock scent, then,") Tadashi hummed. As if to emphasize that, her nuzzled and licked the top of Hiro's head. Hiro swatted Tadashi's muzzle.

"...I guess that's a good equivalent."

("I see.")

Hiro didn't say anything after that, so Cass assumed that that was the end of it.

Life went on normally for a bit.

Then, one morning, Cass woke up to the smell of breakfast and a paper on her dining table. Sleepily, she picked up said paper and read what was on it, expecting a simple note or maybe her own reminder the night before.

Instead, her heart rose up to her throat and tears threatened to spill.

'_Morning Aunt Cass! We're making a thank you breakfast for all you have done for us in the last month._

_\- Tadashi and Hiro Hamada. '_

She looked up.

Tadashi gave her a gentle smile, all the while flipping scrambled eggs and preparing toast. Beside him, Hiro grinned, already chewing on some gummy bears.

Cass' smile became wider.

Tadashi and Hiro Hamada. Yes, she could totally see adopting them for real.

The Hamada family.

_'Tomeo, Maemi,'_ Cass thought, _'I think we'll do just fine.'_

* * *

**Headcanons and notes ::**

\- When they were still technically 'wild', Tadashi is the hunter of their 'flock' (not really considered a flock since there's only two of them). Latis prefer to live near water edge anyway, so Tadashi made sure there's enough food for him and Hiro, always. Hiro wants to go hunting too, but Tadashi refused him with reasons like "you have to take care of home (wherever they are living in at that time)" or "You're too young" much to Hiro's annoyance. As result sometimes Hiro hunts in the night, making sure to sneak out quietly (consider this homage to Hiro's botfighting activities in the original movie) (Of course if Tadashi caught him the lecture is epic).

\- The Hamada brothers are still afraid of horror movies. Hiro gets better at hiding his horror. Tadashi is really, really good at keeping a straight face. (But if any of one of them cuddle closer, there's no protest)

\- Tadashi is really good with his psychic abilities, both because of age and because of his sharp mind. Even then at most he can only levitate about three objects/do 3 actions (and these depends on how taxing to the mind the actions are) at one time. He has a talent for having very, very fine control of his psychic powers (homage to medical in the sense that a surgeon needs stable hands)

Hiro, despite being way younger, shows remarkable psychic ability. He managed to achieve the same amount of mind power as Tadashi and he didn't bother fine tuning it, preferring rough and vague handling. He doesn't have enough focus to achieve the fine control that Tadashi is absolutely good at, and prefers to direct his psychic abilities in flurries of attack instead. (The violent one pffft)

\- Pokeballs for psychic Pokemon, especially those with powerful telepathic abilities, tend to limit the scope of the Pokemon's telepathic projections (eg. mental voice, mental images etc.) It's not as jarring or as cruel as the collar, allowing Psychic Pokemon freedom to communicate but only in limited range and definitely does not clamp down or cut off a Pokemon's psychic abilities. (Thus why Tadashi could only hear Hiro talking when he reaches their room but he hears close to nothing the farther he is)

\- The idea of how pokeball works are combined ideas from what happened in the manga, the anime and the games. Too long to list everything but the general idea is that pokeball creates an environment that is comfortable and pokemon-friendly, heals status but not health, and has a semi transparent top. The Pokemon has equal choice whether to go into a pokeball or not (although like in the games, having a status condition ( ) will cause a Pokemon to get caught easier). Also, a pokeball does not brainwash or forcefully tame a Pokemon (I think this was made clear in all media). Just because a Pokemon is caught doesn't mean that it will definitely follow your orders; at most the purpose of a pokeball is to mark a Pokemon from another pokeball and to provide a safe and easy transport for Pokemon and trainers.

\- Tadashi and Hiro shares a mental bond, like most Lati siblings. They could constantly sense each others presence throughout the day, though it doesn't necessarily mean they share thoughts 24/7. The most unique use of the bond would be sight sharing, in which one could see through the others eyes when activated and with enough power, project it outwards (eg. Tadashi could be in a different place and shares what he sees through his eyes to Hiro, who could project it outwards for Cass to see like some sort of holographic projection that surrounds them totally)

Obviously, the bond could be permanently broken, though it takes very drastic situations for that to happen. Situations like extreme exhaustion would push the bond to be at it's weakest point, and death would definitely destroy it. Obviously it is possible to temporary sever the bond (eg. the dark collar from last chapter). Assuming a Lati is nearing death, an existing bond would be the second last thing to shut down after all organs shutting down, the last being the heart itself.

\- As for Tadashi getting trapped inside the pokeball the next round wasn't an accident. After all, Hiro needed blackmail material too. XD

\- To communicate with strangers and others that are unaware of their legendary Pokemon status, Tadashi and Hiro carries a notepad and a pen each, used to writing down what they want to say.


End file.
